


Hunk

by RubyRead



Series: Ignite [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Auras, Character Study, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hunk centric, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRead/pseuds/RubyRead
Summary: "There is comfort in Hunk's rusted aura; timeless and well worn he radiates sureness and steadfast warmth."A series of character studies concerning the Voltron crew, with my darling Hunk to start it all off.





	Hunk

There is comfort in Hunk’s rusted aura; timeless and well worn he radiates sureness and steadfast warmth. But even the brightest stars blink out and when the cold settles deep in his bones Hunk fades into a washed out buttermilk, a spectre of space dust and echoing laughter. 

It’s ironic he thinks, that a Guardian of Earth should crumble so easily at the natural progression of things, but perhaps it is the way in which life is so cruelly snatched from hands that cling so tight, that has him retching on an empty stomach and without breath when a dozen more souls meet their match at the barrel of a blaster. 

The universe doesn’t wait for him though, forever forging onwards, the seeds of innovation are nurtured in the bosom of devastation and war. A beacon of hope, Hunk lights up lemon yellow in adversary to a crushing darkness and proves his worth not in a battle of strengths but a battle of hearts. He may prove no physical foe, but his heart, good and gold dissipates gloom from her haunts and shines a resplendent light on all those starved for it. 

And when all is said and done, Hunk and his star spun aura, mellows into a yielding daisy hue; softened by sleep and synthetic food, pulls his friends close and savours the feeling of rhythmic breaths and pulsing hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> So this a first of what will be a seven part series. Each ficlet will vary in length and are written in no particular order, except that of which I get inspiration for first.
> 
> Come hang with me on my Tumblr @ https://rubywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
